


The Weeping Willow

by TimelessStories



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Coming of Age, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessStories/pseuds/TimelessStories
Summary: Mina is a a Ravenclaw lackng confidence and happiness while Sana is a Slytherin filled to the brim with both.





	1. Chapter 1

What's so good about being smart when all you can think about is how imperfect the world are? When all you can see is the weaknesses in the system and the faults in people. What's so good about lacking in a society that demands you reach its standard?

 

Mina finds herself by the campus infamous weeping willow. The usually agressive tree somehow stopped bothering when Mina was around. Mina sometimes wonders if the tree understands her emotions. If it can feel her worries through the roots or the bark on which she rests. 

 

Chaeyoung joins Mina in her thoughts. Sliding down beside the elder the smaller woman enjoys the view of the castle. "Penny for your thoughts?" Chaeyoung asks. Smiling so her dimple shows and eyes turning into halfmoons. Mina spares her a glance but shakes her head. She never been much for words. Instead she puts her notebook in Chaeyoung's lap when she notices how deflated Chaeyoung becomes at Mina's indirect refusal. 

 

So I wonder, what it feels like to be happy.

 

Chaeyoung reads the first sentence before she looks at Mina again. This time albeit more horrified. Chaeyoung remember her fellow Gryffindors warning her about the withdrawn Ravenclaw. 

 

Chaeyoung places her hand on top of Mina's slightly bigger one before giving it a soft squeeze. "It's nothing special" She says. Mina looks at Chaeyoung, opening her mouth to ask but Chaeyoung continues before Mina has the chance to ask. "Happiness isn't all that" 

 

Mina furrows her eyebrows and hugs her notebook closer to herself. Gently tugging on Chaeyoung's hand. Chaeyoung complies with Mina's unspoken words as she wraps the older woman in a tender hug. 

 

 


	2. Quiet

Mina is quiet as always, even after befriending the much more outgoing and outspoken Gryffindor. Chaeyoung wouldn't say Mina is stoic but rather lack knowledge of how to express her emotions. So far however Chaeyoung and her friends Dahyun and Jungyeon can detect one emotion: sadness. Maybe not what Dahyun would call depression more like a lack of vitality. As if vitality seeped away with every tear that flowed down the older woman's cheeks every night. 

 

Mina liked her new friends, they were kind and caring, and in a good way they always kept a keen eye on her. Mina liked how they made her feel less lonely.

During one class of transfiguration a girl caught Mina's eyes. A blonde girl in green and grey uniform stormed through the doors moments after the doors hade been shut. Successfully startling the teacher and everyone present to attend the class. Embarrassed the Slytherin bowed several times while making her way to her seat which coinsidently was beside Mina. They bowed to each other but didn't exchange any words.

 

After the class finished and Mina was about to head to the next class she felt a hand tugg on the sleeve of her robe. "Sorry but, I noticed you took notes of this class better than I did..." Mina was surprised to see it was the same blonde girl whom showed her own notebook of a few random words scribbled on the page of her notebook. "Could you help me with the homework?" Mina furrowed her eyebrows but nodded her head twice. "I'm Sana by the way" The blonde introduced herself. "I'm Mina" Mina responded and was meet by a huge smile. "Oh I know!" Sana announced. "Meet me in the great hall one hour after dinner is finished?" Mina asked, her voice soft and low. Almost like a wisper. Sana agreed and Mina rushed away the moment her offer had been taken. 

 

She was almost late for class. Just because Sana had distracted her. Luckily Chaeyoung had saved her a seat in Arthmancy (Predicting the future using numbers) Dahyun one of the friends Chaeyoung intoduced Mina to was her partner in the class. Dahyun had a certain energy that radiated life. It made Mina a little jealous. Mina who always searched for happiness but she was sure happiness wasn't searching for her. So Mina retired everynight with the same image playing  again and again her head. 

 


	3. Good Person

Sana is right on time for the promised homework session with Mina. The younger of the two smiles at the blonde, putting down the book she was reading to focus on the subject they promised to go through. 

"The Man Who Laughs, I heard great things about the book, is it really that good?" Sana asks. Removing her outer robe from her uniform. From the looks of it Sana had been playing about outside. Her black and green outerlayer dirtied by grass and mud.  _She must have enjoyed herself_ Mina thinks. 

 "Yeah, It's okay so far I guess, I only just now finished the first chapter" Mina responded. 

 Sana nodded her head and beemed a smile, putting on her big wooden framed glasses. Mina couldn't help but think that the round shape of the frames perfectly matched with Sana's face. Sana looked beautiful like this. Dress shirt slightly unbottoned, tie loosly hanging around her neck, sleeves rolled up and glasses resting on the bridge of her nose. 

"Am I that pretty?" Sana giggled. Noticing Mina scanning her. Though she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing Mina scribbled down in her head. She wanted to break the ice nonetheless. Perhaps even make a good second impression.

 Mina blushed at Sana's words. Opening her notebook and pushing it towards the elder woman instead of answering. 

 

 

Their study session went surprisingly well.

Mina and Sana decided to go for a walk down to the lake once finished.

Sana intertwies their fingers and Mina is surprised but she doesn't attempt to get out of the grip. She has seen a lot of people do it. Friends, lovers. Even among her small group of friends she see them holding hands and laughing. But she never experienced it herself until now. 

It's strange, odd mostly but also comforting. The heat spreads from her hand, up her arm to her heart where it chooses to reside before moving up her throat, and to her cheeks and ears. 

Sana shows no indication of noticing. Instead she picks up the pace and they end up running. Sana dragging a flustered Mina behind her. 

They arrive at the lake, its green and dark and Sana says she speaks to the mermaids residing there through their dorm glass wall. Mina smiles at how Sana makes friends with everyone and everything. She wouldn't be surprised if Sana befriended all the hogwarts portraits or teachers too. Infact it made her a little jealous but nonetheless more fond of the elder girl. 

"Mina! Say hi!" Sana exclaimed, pulling Mina closer to the water as she introduced a group of the mermaids to her. "Hi" Mina spoke, voice soft and quiet. Barely more than a wisper. It made Sana laugh and whine. 

"She's a bit shy!" Sana said. Voice brimming with life and Mina wondered where her vitality all came from. If it was perhaps a infinite amount of it inside of the blonde and if Mina could ever get a hold of it herself. 

"They say they like you" Sana said breaking Mina's trail of thoughts. Mina looks at Sana then at the mermaids smiling and waving at her. "They say that they can feel you're a good person" Sana continues. Mina steps closer at that and smiles more genuinely this time.

"Thank you" she says. Not sure of what else she can say to describe her gratitude. Mina was sure in that moment that Sana definitely was a good person.

 


	5. Slytherin Complex

Mina wants to introduce Sana to her small friend group so she manages to arrange a small meeting right after dinner by the quiddich field because both Jungyeon and Chaeyoung was supposed to be practicing.

Dahyun runs around in excitement. Until she runs out of breath. Dahyun is always excited to meet new people. Mina just smiles as Dahyun collapses in exhaustion. Burrying her face in the grass before rolling around.

"Dahyun?" Sana asks, her eyebrows furrowing and a small frown forming on her lips. "Is she one of your friends Mina?!" Sana sounds agitated. She runs her hand through her blonde locks before letting out a huff. Mina nodds her head. Afraid that if she spoke Sana would run away and leave her behind.

Sana turns around, and for a moment it seems like Sana is just about to do what Mina thinks. "Please, don't leave" Mina pleads. Grabbing hold of Sana's hand, lacing their fingers together. Sana gives Mina a pained expression, as if her heart was being crushed. "...Mina"  
"You can meet the others instead!" Mina tries, gently tugging Sana along to her other two friends whom are just about to put their brooms down. "G-guys! This is Sana! The girl I've been telling you about" Mina tries to keep her nervousness under controll but that short interaction between Dahyun and Sana had her head spinning.

Chaeyoung and Jungyeon looks behind Mina to Sana. They smile at first, until their eyes settle on her gray, black and green uniform.  
"Mina, we don't associate ourselfs with Slytherins" Sana pulls her hand out from Mina's grip, quickly running away.  
Mina stands still, stunned and slightly ashamed.

"W-why would you say that?" Mina asks, her voice so low she herself wonders if they managed to hear her. A few moment's pass and Mina is now sure they either ignored her or didn't hear her at all.

  
"WHY would you say that to her?!" Mina feels as if her eyes turned red, especially by the way her gryffindor friends are staring at her.  
"You don't understand Mina, She's a Slytherin...Slytherin's aren't good people"  
"You don't understand! You don't know her!" Mina almost screams. She never felt so angry and so disappointed before.

 

Mina leaves her friends to go find the Slytherin girl. Mina bumps into another slytherin girl, who's slightly taller than Sana, but bears the same uniform except she has a prefect badge . This prefect pushes Mina up against a wall and slams her fist into the concrete wall only centimeters beside Mina's face.  
"What in the world did you do to Sana?!" The prefect roars. People stops to stare but they don't interfere.

"Momo, She's not the one at fault" Sana says from behind the prefect who stares Mina down one last time before stepping back.  
Sana sniffles and wipes her cheeks clean of tear strains.

"Sana, I-I'm sorry, I didn't know they would act like that...I-I-" Mina stutters her hands reaching for Sana as if she's somesort of lifeline.  
Sana takes a moment to consider the offer before deciding to accept.

"Didn't expect to be discriminated against at this time and age..." Sana mutters, but she manages to smile still. Mina isn't sure how Sana can be so strong or why it makes her relived. Either way she wraps Sana in a hug.

"I won't let them hurt you" Mina says, nuzzling her head into the crook of Sana's neck.

"I won't let the world hurt you, It's to cruel already as it is" Mina continues.

Sana pulls away for a short moment to place a kiss on Mina's cheek.  
The Raveclaw is stunned. Cheeks heating up and pupils dilating. It feels a little difficult to breathe. "..Sana"  
"I'm just marking what's mine"


End file.
